Transcripts/The Pirates
:starts :Ester: Where was Nub? :Polvina: We couldn’t hold that gate open forever. :Tubarina: Was Nub going to get away from the Drylanders or not? :Ester: We were about to let go… :Polvina: …when Nub came… :Tubarina: …and got stuck! He did have to lose some weight. :Ester: He twisted… :Polvina: …and broke free! :Tubarina: He escaped! :Ester: And so did we. :ends :Tubarina: And that’s how we saved Nub. :cheering :Caramelo: What an experience of a most stimulating and audacious nature! :Polvina: I think Caramelo means “an adventure”. :Caramelo: Yeah. An adventure! :Tubarina: We can tell you about lots more like that. :Caramelo: Please do, and make it expedient. :bell rings :Polvina: Right now, let’s be expedient back to class. :Caramelo: I wish I had adventures. I’d give anything to have one. :squawking :Polvina: When we were telling those stories today, did we exaggerate some things? :Tubarina: We didn’t exaggerate at all! :squawking :Polvina: gasp Something spooked those parrotfish! :Ester: Or some''one''. :girls swim away :Caramelo: They’ve disappeared. :Tubarina: No, we haven’t. :Caramelo: Huh? :Polvina: Were you following us, Caramelo? :Caramelo: I only wish to know if you were enroute to another adventure. :Tubarina: Well, maybe. :Ester: Why are you going on about adventures? :Caramelo: Oh. I wish to join you on your next exciting exploit. :Ester: You want to have an adventure with us? :Caramelo: Yes! I wish to engage in a daring diversion! :Ester: How about this? The next time we’re about to have an adventure, we’ll tell you. :Tubarina: And you can come with us. :Caramelo: Oh, thank you! :Polvina: We’ll see you soon! :Ester: Just be ready for that adventure. :Caramelo: I’ll be ready! :Tubarina: up Wake up, Gummy. Ahh. turns Whoa! :Caramelo: Good morning, Tubarina. :Tubarina: What are you doing here? :Caramelo: I’m here early to be prepared for today’s adventure. :Tubarina: Well, right now, the only adventure I’m going to have is breakfast. :Caramelo: Um, that doesn’t seem an exciting prospect. :Tubarina: It’ll just be breakfast. :Caramelo: My enthusiasm has overstepped the bounds of politeness. :Tubarina: It’s alright. We’ll tell you if we’re going to have an adventure. We promise. :Caramelo: Thank you, Tubarina. leaves :Tubarina: Can you believe that Caramelo? :Polvina: There should be something in all this to help me. book :Caramelo: Ahem. :Polvina: Caramelo? :Caramelo: Are you researching for an up-and-coming adventure, Polvina? :Polvina: I-I’m researching for a school project. :Caramelo: So, you’re not planning an adventure today, either? :Polvina: Caramelo, we don’t have adventures every day. :Caramelo: But your stories make it sound like you do. :Polvina: to herself I knew we were exaggerating. :Caramelo: So there’s no forthcoming adventure? :Polvina: Caramelo, it’s not like we go out and find… adventures behind a rock or something. :Caramelo: How do you find adventures, then? :Polvina: We don’t. Real adventures just sort of… happen. We can’t plan them. :Caramelo: Fascinating! I’m learning so much about adventures! :Polvina: When an adventure does come along, we’ll be in touch. Honestly. :Caramelo: I know you will, Polvina. :Tubarina: He’s becoming a pain. :Ester: He won’t stop pestering us until we get him his adventure. :Polvina: How are we going to do that? :Tubarina: Well, we have to do something- Is that a- a sea snail with a note? :Polvina: Sure looks like it. :Ester: Is it for us? :Polvina: Caramelo is the Sea Snail Prince. :Tubarina: Sending a note via sea snail? :Polvina: gasp He can’t do that! :Ester: Do what? :Polvina: Caramelo says he can’t wait any longer, so he’s going to find an adventure for himself. :Tubarina: All he’ll find is trouble. :Polvina: What if he gets into trouble? :Caramelo: Hmm. Ah-ha! Oh… Polvina is correct. You cannot find a real adventure. It must come to you. But how does such a thing occur? up Is that a Drylander vessel? This demands further investigation. :Caramelo: surfaces An old Drylander vessel! I’ve only seen such things in books. No, it can’t be! :noises :Caramelo: Those children are in danger! Right, Caramelo, you wanted an adventure, now you’ve got it. :surface :Tubarina: You see? I told you a Dryland carriage was close by. :Polvina: I’ve never seen an old one like that. :Ester: Let’s check it out later. :Tubarina: Look! :Polvina: Oh no! What’s he think he’s doing? :Tubarina: Am I seeing things, or am I seeing… huh? Are they… pirates? I’ve seen pictures of them in the library. They’re thieves and robbers a-and they kidnap people! :Ester: Kidnap? You mean those children are their prisoners? :Tubarina: You bet! And we have to help them! :Polvina: And Caramelo too! :Tubarina: Oh, Caramelo’s found an adventure, alright. :Ester: And so have we! :noises :Caramelo: Those poor children. I must act quickly if I’m to save them, but the First Law of Salacia says a Drylander cannot see me. sees A box of pirate dress. This will make a fine disguise. :pirates are blowing on noisemakers and the children, or rather, the “Combo Rangers”, are laughing :sail covers the pirates :Caramelo: walking at warp speed Do not be afraid, children. I am here to save you. I have trapped your oppressors. Go free, children! :children cheer :girls sneak in :Tubarina: What’s all that about? :Caramelo: It was nothing, really. All part of the adventure. My adventure! :Ester: Caramelo saved the children? :Tubarina: How did he do that? :Polvina: But what did he save them from? Have a look. :Ester: Looks like they were having a party. :Polvina: Do pirates have parties? :Tubarina: Hmm. There’s nothing about pirate parties in the books. :Polvina: What else did you read about pirates? :Tubarina: That they lived more than a- a hundred years ago. :laughing :Caramelo: Enjoy your freedom, children! :Ester: They don’t understand you, Caramelo. :Caramelo: You’re here! Did you see me save the children? :Ester: Who needs saving from a dress-up party? :Caramelo: Dress-up party? :Polvina: Have a look around, Caramelo. :Ester: Party food. :Polvina: Everyone having fun. :Tubarina: And how ‘bout these fake parrots? squeaking The books say that the last real pirates lived over a hundred years ago. :Caramelo: I can only deduce from this evidence that… oh, I feel very silly. This is some sort of dress-up party. There’s no danger at all. :Ester: looks There might be, because we’re headed for those rocks! :Tubarina: And no one’s controlling this thing! :Polvina: We’ll have to! :Ester: Oh, we don’t know how! :Tubarina: Just do our best and fast! :Ester: I’ll turn this. It looks like it should control something. :Polvina: And so does this thing! :lowers :Tubarina: Oh, and I’ll get the children to the back of the boat! Arr! Rrr! :Caramelo: What will I do? :Ester: We need to slow down, Caramelo. Try tying up those big bits of cloth above us. :Caramelo: Up there? That is an extreme height! :Ester: Don’t think, hurry! :Caramelo: struggling My first assessment was incorrect. Adventures are not easy. They are difficult, if not gruelling! struggling Must keep one’s eye on the objective. Do not look down. :Ester: Keep going, Caramelo! :Caramelo: yelp Not only are adventures difficult, but also they involve a great deal of peril. he unties the cloth Success! :successfully manage to turn the boat away from the rocks, albeit only bumping into one below :Ester: sigh Close, but no hole. :Rangers” cheering :Tubarina: They think that was all part of the party. :Caramelo: Are we safe now? :Polvina: All thanks to you, Caramelo. :Ester: Great work up there. :Caramelo: But now I’d rather be down there in Salacia. :Tubarina: Then let’s go. :Polvina: We can’t forget the so-called “pirates”. them :“Combo Rangers”: Bye-bye! :Caramelo: Goodbye! :girls and Caramelo jump back into the water, throwing their disguises back onto the boat :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here. :go down :Tubarina: You should be happy, Caramelo. :Ester: That was the adventure you wanted. :Caramelo: I feel more foolish than anything. :Polvina: Why? :Caramelo: I should’ve seen what was really taking place. A party with play acting. No one was in any jeopardy. :Polvina: But they were, and you helped save them. :Ester: That’s an adventure. :Tubarina: You can’t argue that it wasn’t. :Caramelo: I’m not. It was an adventure, and adventures are stimulating, challenging and thrilling, but… :Polvina: But what? :Caramelo: They’re also a bit scary. I think I’ve had enough of adventures. :Ester: You can’t mean that. :Caramelo: I do. I much prefer being in the library. It’s more fun. leaves :Tubarina: What’s with him? We’ve had adventures a lot more dangerous than that. :Ester: But, it will be very dangerous, when we tell the story about it. :Tubarina: Oh, let’s make it a good one. Ten pirates. Oh no, maybe even twenty! :Ester: And they weren’t play acting, they were for real! :Polvina: Oh, and they say we don’t exaggerate. Boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!